buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tachikaze Master/Fanfic: Act 1 "Clash! Dragons and Knights"
''Author's Note Hi. I'm Tachi Master from the Cardfight!! Vanguard Wiki. I'm not sure if you now me since I don't do much in this wiki, (unless you're in the CFV wiki :D) but yeah. I just started a new fanfic. Now I have 3 fanfics to write each week! Looks like I'm gonna be busy. Anyway, enjoy. Act 1: Clash! Dragons and Knights ...? "What? Where am I? More rather who am I?" Hi. I am... well, I don't even know, but I'm standing in front of a store with the title: Twisters. "Hey, Sup? Welcome to card shop Twisters." I look back for the source of the voice. I find an old man, with a apron on, brown straight hair (Literally straight hair). "I am the manager of this shop. You can call me Mr. Manager. Now, what can I do for you?" He asks. "Well... I suppose... nothing. I... what was I doing?" I wonder, withought even realising I said it out loud. "Hey dude, what's wrong? You have amnessia or somethin'?"I am asked. "I don't even know." "Well, can't you remember anything?" Mr. Manager. "...huh?" I put in my hand in my pocket, and find a pile of cards. "Hey, that's a Buddyfight Deck! Are you a regula- oh forget it. You probably wouldn't even remember." "True enough." I reply in return. "Hey, why don't you play a match? You might remember something." He says. "Why?" "Huh?" "Why are you so kind to someone you just met?" "Well... I don't even know!" I end up crashing down (specifically falling) and hitting my head on the floor, creating a loud sound. "'THUD!!!" "Whoa, you okay man? Anyway... let's find you a match... hey, there's a good one. Heyyy! Come here, Ryuuga." "What is it?" I see a boy, around my age, wearing a red vest,red pants, and brown strait fancy hair. "I want you to have a Buddyfight match with this kid, right here! His name is... er, what was your name again?" I look at my Buddyfight deck, and see a Sword of the King, Excalibur. And I decide... "Ex. For now, you can call me Ex." "Well then, Ex, let's start a BuddyFight!" 10 miutes Later... "Well, I got no idea why I'm fighting you, but whatevs. Let's have fun!" The boy named Ryuuga says to me. "Then shall we start?" "You bet!" Ryuuga. I tell myself. "Let's get started! The fury of the blazing dragons! Luminize! Dragonic Impact!" He says, luminizing his deck with a core deck case. "L U M I N I Z E" My Gem core deck case automatically says. "It's time to raise the Flag!" We shout at the same time. "I fight for Dragon World!" Ryuuga states, as his buddy, a blue dragon which I'm guessing as Pile Bunker Dragon is swaying his flag. "I fight for Legend World." I say, calmly. Almost too calm. "I charge and draw. I call to the center! Great Magician Merlin! Now I activate: Incubus Blood." I drew a Holy Grail. "Merlin attaks!" "Uggh!" Ryuuga says as numbers above him drop from 10 to 8. "My move! I draw. I charge and draw. I call to the right! Damascus Armor Dragon. To the left, Grave Horn Dragon." "... Let me guess." I said. "Now, I pay one gauge and life point to equip Dragonblade, Dragobreach." "Called it." I said. "RHAAH!" Ryuuga says while attacking merlin with Grave Horn Dragon, then with DragoBreach and Damascus, leaving me with 5 life points. "I Draw, charge and draw. I call to the right! Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur. To the left! Knights of the Round Table, Gawain. And now equipping Famous Sword, Hrunting. Attack! King Arthur! Gawain, and let's go, Hrunting." I say. His life points go quickly down to 4. When I attacked with Hrunting, he said "Cast!Green Dragon Shield ." Putting him back to 5. ButI still had the Holy Grail, and I wasn't ready to end just yet. "Hehehe. You're quite good. But let's see how you react to this! I retire all of my monsters. Then call!Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon to the right!" On Ryuuga's field, a magical patterned circle appeared, and a Yellow & Blue mixed big dragon showed up. Wait, did I say big? Well, excuse me. I meant '''HUMONGOUS. "I cast. Dragonic Charge. and cast. Set spell, Twin Attack Tactics! Now, unless you have a size 3 of your own, you probably wouldn't bother destroying Aura Sword Dragon, so I'm at peace." Ryuuga says temptingly. I don't even know why. "Let's go Aura Sword!" When Aura Sword's attack hit me, I felt as if it was a boulder was "rocking" my world. (Sry for the pun :P)As my life points decreased from 5 to 2. "Final attack with DragoBreach! Wha..." "I cast! Holy Grail!" I say as a bright light surrounded Ryuuga. "Tsk, so close. Oh well." "E N D O F M O V E" "I draw. I charge and I draw. I think it's obvious to say that I won. Why do you keep on fighting?" I ask Ryuuga. "You know what they say. Rome wasn't built in a day." Ryuuga responds, a bit confident-sounding. "... How does that have anything to do with this over here?" I ask. "Hey, lemme finish. As I was saying, like Rome, a champion isn't built in one day. I'm gonna continue Trial and Error, until I reach the top!" Ryuuga exitingly responds. "... He's a boy with a big dream." I say again, out loud, withought realizing. "But this Rome is going down! Let's go! Hrunting!" I say in response. "I cast! Blue Dragon Shield." He says, charging one card into the gauge. "Two attacks will have to do, then! Attack!" I left him at 1 damage point at the end of my turn. "So close too..." "E N D O F M O V E" The core gadget states. "You know the drill! Draw. Charge and draw. You know the plan. Let me have the honor!" With DragoBreach equipped, he charges, fearsomely towards me, and my life points dropped to 0. "G A M E O V E R. W I N N E R, R Y U U G A K U R A S A K I." "Yeaah, Boii!" Ryuuga shouts in joy. "Well, you did a good job." I tell him. "Hey, speaking of which, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ryuuga Kurasaki. You?" He tells me. "... As I said, you can call me Ex. Just Ex." I respond. "What's your last name?" Ryuuga asks me. "... I can't answer that question." "Why not?" Ryuuga. "Because... you see, I preety much have amnessia right now." ''End of Story For me, this is a preety long Act. I hardly finish one battle in one Act only, you know? Well, I don't know if it's even that long, but anyways, hope you enjoyed! :) Credits I do '''NOT' own the game. I only own the storyline and the characters. Category:Blog posts